


Zoro's Plea

by Cyriusli



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: Sanji rolled his eyes. The first thing out of Zoro’s mouth and it has to do with them screwing each other. Of course it did. Once Zoro had his mind set on something, there wasn't much that could change his mind.





	Zoro's Plea

**Author's Note:**

> This struck me late the other night and I made it my goal to get it out today for everyone to read!
> 
> I want to give a little shout-out to Mossy, who has been suffering with my posting small snippets here and there of what I have been working on. You can actually read this one, Mossy!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, this has been fun to write!

Zoro was never one to talk much. He didn’t express his emotions often and it was even harder to get him to  _ talk _ about what was bothering him. Sanji sure as hell hadn't expected him to say anything when he returned to the Sunny with Luffy and the others, knowing full well he would have to initiate any type of conversation between them that addressed this entire thing. For a fleeting moment Sanji thought about simply ignoring it, sweeping it under the rug and just forgetting about it, but he knew if he didn’t mention it, even if in passing, it would fester within Zoro until he finally snapped and he came at Sanji with the full force of his anger, frustration and whatever other emotion he was harboring within him.

Those few days it took to sail to Wano were the worst and Sanji found himself dreading the short conversation he knew he would be having. Even as he lay in Zoro’s bunk, deeply inhaling the scent of his lover, Sanji wasn't sure he would be able to answer the questions he knew Zoro would be asking once he got the other man to actually open up a little. He mentally tried to prepare himself, but all of his efforts were swept away the moment he and Zoro locked eyes.

Even from the short distance between them, Sanji could see the deep sigh and the slight slump of Zoro’s shoulders. Sanji couldn't help it as he mimicked the action. It was going to be like that then. There wasn’t going to be a conversation. Zoro seemed almost bewildered at Sanji’s presence and Sanji wasn’t sure how to react to it. When the two finally came to be in the same space, Sanji watched, dejected and defeated, when, without a word, Zoro walked across the deck and disappeared up into the crow’s nest.

He tried not to let it get to him, truly Sanji did, but he was unable to and he knew it affected his cooking that night. Despite feeding both crews— the help from Shachi was actually welcomed— Sanji couldn't focus on his task. Zoro kept popping into his head and his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and half constructed false apologizes to the swordsman. He wasn't sorry for what he did, not truly, and Sanji was sure Zoro knew that.

When Zoro entered the galley for dinner, barefoot and pensive, Sanji almost dropped the basket of bread he was holding. He didn't look at Sanji, moving to the table to take his seat, instantly jumping into a conversation with Usopp, Robin and Law. With a shaky nod, Sanji moved to the table, sat and handed the bread to Nami, who took it with a fleeting word of thanks. Despite being home, Sanji didn't feel very welcomed by the one person, other than Luffy, that he cared the most for and that hurt deeply, stabbing him in the chest like a knife between the ribs.

Dinner took its usual course, was maybe even louder with the Heart Pirates in the room as well, but Sanji couldn’t hear any of it, so lost in his own thoughts as he was. Unsure of how to approach Zoro now, given the way the swordsman was still ignoring him, as soon as Sanji was done eating, he stood from the table and slipped from the galley to smoke on the deck, hoping the fresh air and slightly quieter surroundings would allow him to clear his head.

The burn down his throat from the smoke as he inhaled was welcoming and Sanji held his breath as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back toward the sky. He didn’t know why he thought it would have been as simple as “I’m sorry I’m an asshole, Zoro,” enabling them to move on from where they currently stood. It wasn’t fair of him to assume Zoro would simply forgive him because of how much more personal their relationship was compared to others in the crew. Granted the entire crew was close, but Sanji also knew his and Zoro’s companionship was so much more.

He’d put all that into jeopardy when he’d left Zou, but in that moment, in that instantaneous, irrational decision he’d made, he hadn’t been thinking of the repercussions of what would happen when he returned to the Sunny— he hadn’t been expecting to return to the Sunny.

Exhaling, Sanji pulled another drag off his cigarette and sighed heavily upon exhale. He would have to face Zoro at some point, one on one, whether he waited for Zoro to come to him, or he made it a point to go to Zoro. As much as it sucked, Sanji knew the better of the two options was for him to make the first move, as shitty as it was, to curb some of the rage he knew was being harbored toward him. Not even wanting to finish his smoke, Sanji curled his lip in disgust and flicked it over the edge of the rail, pushing open the galley door to start cleanup while everyone else finished eating.

Slowly, one by one, everyone else left the galley. Some of them brought dishes to Sanji while others left them at the table. Some part of Sanji hoped against hope that Zoro would remain in the galley with him, but when he glanced over his shoulder to where Zoro usually sat, the swordsman was gone and Sanji felt the defeat wash over his entire being. He would, in fact, have to go find the man when he was done here for the night. Resigning himself to his unwanted task, Sanji decided to focus on cleaning the galley, washing down the table before starting in the kitchen.

Sanji had just started on the plates when he heard the galley door creek open. Setting his wrists on the edge of the sink, he inhaled deeply, not even bothering to turn around as he heard the click of the door closing. “You’re not getting anything else to eat, whoever you are. I have alrea—” He cut off as a hand grabbed his shoulder and before Sanji could even register what was happening, he found himself being spun around, hands pressing tightly to his cheeks as a tongue swept into his open mouth. To say Sanji was shocked to see Zoro standing there, kissing him roughly as teeth bit harshly into his lower lip, would be understatement and Sanji couldn’t do anything for a moment except let his arms drop to his sides and kiss back.

There was a pent up frustration within the other man, Sanji could sense it as Zoro’s hands moved up to thread into Sanji’s hair, short nails digging into his scalp. Zoro kept kissing him, rough and harsh movements as he bit at Sanji’s lip and licked at the roof of his mouth. As much as he wanted to continue, to get swept away with the attention, Sanji knew he couldn’t. Breaking the kiss, Sanji pushed Zoro back, hand pressing against his chest to maintain the small distance between them. “What in the actual fuck,” Sanji growled out, anger flushing through him. He wasn’t sure if he had a right to be angry at Zoro or not, but he wasn’t good at being rational lately, it seemed. “Now you decide you want to acknowledge my existence? Fuck you.”

Zoro tipped his head forward, glaring at Sanji as something feral flashed across his face. Grabbing Sanji’s wrist, Zoro jerked his hand away from his chest and Sanji caught a fleeting glimpse at the wet mark of his hand on Zoro’s shirt before Zoro stepped in close again, pinning Sanji against the counter. This time Zoro went for Sanji’s neck, pressing his body closer to Sanji, and he could feel the grip on his wrist tightening as Zoro dragged his teeth across Sanji’s skin.

Body shuddering uncontrollably as want flared through him, Sanji closed his eyes and swallowed, inhaling deeply before he brought his knee up, once again trying to put some distance between them. Zoro was faster though, stopping his attack and shifting his hold on Sanji’s leg. Zoro slid his hand to Sanji’s thigh as he pulled his leg flush against Zoro’s hip, not even pausing as Sanji was sure Zoro was trying to bite a mark into his neck. “You don’t get to just come in here and do this!” Sanji jerked in Zoro’s hold, ripping his wrist free and elbowing him in the ribs.

“Say something, you prick.” Sanji growled out, grabbing Zoro by the hair with his other hand and pulling Zoro away from his neck. Zoro grunted, the hand on Sanji’s thigh tightening its hold as their eyes met. Anger flushed through Sanji anew and he bit his tongue, snarling the words out at Zoro before he even realized what he was saying. “I  _ know _ I have been a selfish asshole, but that doesn’t give you the right to come in here and act like this.”

Zoro’s eye widened ever so slightly; if Sanji didn’t know the swordsman the way he did, he was sure he would have missed it, but he was so focused on that slight flick of emotion and what it could have possibly meant, that he did miss Zoro move. Kicking his feet out from under Sanji, Zoro pulled him closer, offsetting their balance and sending them crashing to the floor in a heap. Sanji slammed his knee against the Adam’s wood in an attempt to catch himself, hitting his jaw off Zoro’s collarbone and he heard Zoro’s head thunk off the floor as well.

Planting his hands on either side of Zoro’s shoulders, Sanji tried to push away from him, but he didn’t get far. Zoro’s legs wrapped around Sanji’s hips, his ankles locking against Sanji’s lower back and keeping him pinned in their new position. Sanji could feel Zoro’s heel digging into his spine and without warning, Zoro snapped a hand up, grabbing Sanji by his shirt collar and tie knot, pulling him down for a brutal kiss. Sanji tried to fight him, but he lost his train of thought when he felt Zoro’s half hard cock against his stomach as the swordsman rolled his hips into Sanji as he moved. Zoro bit Sanji again, and honestly, he was getting a little pissed off at that fact alone. Sanji didn’t know why Zoro was in the mood to do nothing but bite him, but he was just about done with it.

Grunting against Zoro’s mouth, Sanji pushed against the floor, bracing his arms so he could try and maintain the distance he was so desperately trying to keep between them. Things were starting to fall into place for Sanji, and as much as he wanted to, he knew they had to talk, even if for a minute, before they got swept away with fucking one another. Heaving a sigh, Sanji glared down at Zoro. “What has gotten into you, you absolute dick.”

“I was hoping you.”

Sanji rolled his eyes. The first thing out of Zoro’s mouth and it has to do with them screwing each other. Of course it did. Once Zoro had his mind set on something, there wasn't much that could change his mind. Sanji inhaled deeply, scowling down at Zoro as the man stared blankly back up at him. There was the slightest hint of hope in Zoro’s dark eye and it took everything Sanji had to continue. “No,” Sanji stated firmly, shaking his head. “Not until we talk.”

“There’s nothing to say.” Zoro’s tone was impassive and it only served to snap the last remaining strings of self control Sanji had put in place. Raising his hand, he slammed it open palmed against the floorboards.

“There’s  _ everything _ to say,” Sanji practically screamed in Zoro’s face. He was beyond shocked at the fucking words coming from Zoro. How could he come into the kitchen after everything Sanji had put the crew through and simply want to fuck. Zoro had done some stupid shit in his day; hell, Sanji had been there right along with him for most of it, but this,  _ this _ took the first prize. “Aren’t you mad,” Sanji blurted out, his own horror at his realization of Zoro’s lack of reaction to the situation almost making him more mad than he thought he could have been. Chest heaving from just those few words, Sanji kept his glare on Zoro, who was calmly staring back at him, as if this really wasn’t a big deal at all. “Say something you pretentious fuck,” Sanji grumbled, already regretting his want to have this conversation.

Sanji jerked slightly when Zoro reached his hand up, but this time all he simply did was brush Sanji’s bangs from his eyes. There was a gentleness there that had been absent until this very second and Sanji inhaled sharply, before he shook his head. They needed to have this conversation and he couldn’t let that one affectionate action get the better of him. “You’re fucking drunk, aren’t you?” Sanji tried to push away from Zoro, reaching back to unhook Zoro’s ankles from his back, but the swordsman just held on tighter. “Son-of-a-bitch, I don’t believe you.” Sanji chuckled darkly; he found no humor in this, but it was still funny in a way. Zoro’s train of thought was all over the fucking place, to the point that even Sanji had no fucking idea what the hell was running through the man’s head and he could normally pin Zoro’s thoughts exactly without even trying.

“M’not drunk.” Zoro sounded sober enough, the tone of his voice slightly annoyed at Sanji’s accusation. Without warning, Zoro shifted his weight, rolling them over and pinning Sanji to the floor. Sanji jerked against him, but with Zoro’s arm heavily across Sanji’s collarbone, and his legs pinning Sanji’s hips, there wasn’t much he could do. “Shut the fuck up and listen to me.”

“Fuck you,” Sanji drawled. “I don’t have to listen to a damned thing you say. I wanted to try and talk about this; to try and explain why I did what I did, but you’re more concerned with fucking.”

Zoro inhaled deeply and Sanji could tell from the sigh that followed that  _ Zoro _ was done with this conversation. Zoro, the one who had come in here and started the entire affair; he was now acting like it was all Sanji’s fault. He relinquished his hold on Sanji, shifting to grasp at both Sanji’s upper arms, leaning down to nuzzle against his ear. Sanji froze, not entirely sure what to expect as Zoro rolled his hips against Sanji, his hard cock very evident against Sanji’s thigh. “You’re real this time, right?”

“Excuse me?” Sanji raised an eyebrow at that, staring passed Zoro’s shoulder to the ceiling. Zoro wasn’t making any sense right now. The grip on Sanji’s arms tightened and Sanji raised a leg as far as he could, setting his foot flat on the floor. What in seven hells was Zoro blathering on about this time? Nevermind, Sanji decided, he didn’t care to know what the fuck was running through the swordsman’s head; he’d gone crazy while they were apart. He was unable to stop the words from escaping his mouth, however, as he asked: “What are you fucking talking about? Of course I’m real.”

“Prove it to me.” Zoro’s breath was hot in Sanji’s ear and Sanji shuddered at the puff of air against the outside shell. Zoro’s voice was so low, then despite the fact he was speaking right into Sanji’s ear, he could barely hear him speak. Bucking his hips and holding them flush against Sanji, Zoro took a deep breath, groaning out the words as he spoke. “Fuck me until I can't walk… I need to know this is real; that you're here and you're safe.”

“Zoro,” Sanji started, voice low as he craned his neck away from the other man to try and get a look at his face. Zoro must have sensed the hint of compassion in Sanji’s tone as he grunted, only tightening his grip on Sanji’s arms. Zoro’s actions suddenly made so much sense and a pang of guilt hit heavy in Sanji’s chest as he frowned, running a hand through Zoro’s cropped hair.

“Don’t,” Sanji could hear the slight shake in Zoro’s voice and Sanji suddenly understood that Zoro’s actions tonight were a thinly veiled attempt to keep his own emotions in check around the others. He was shaking slightly and Sanji wasn’t sure if it was in anticipation of them copulating or if it was from nerves as Zoro finally allowed himself to relax and feel the emotions he’d been pushing down for who the hell knew how long; a few weeks at least. Moving to kiss him, Sanji was a bit put off when Zoro twisted away, burying his face into Sanji’s neck, deciding Zoro’s reaction was most likely a bit of both. Zoro inhaled sharply, keeping his nose pressed into Sanji’s hair and wrapped his arms tightly around Sanji’s shoulders. “Please don’t; I can’t take that emotional bullshit from you right now.”

Sanji’s mind was reeling. He hadn’t expected this from Zoro; not in a million years. Suddenly all his anger seemed misguided and he bit at his lip as he struggled to decide on a course of action. Part of him wanted to wrap his arms around Zoro and kiss him until the swordsman felt better, but Zoro had just expressed a want for Sanji to  _ not _ do that, which left him with his other option: to give Zoro what it was he wanted. The only problem with that was sometimes Zoro could get too carried away and they had both been scolded by Chopper about being careful. Their combined strength could be deadly; not only to their enemies, but to one another as well. There would be a fine line Sanji would have to walk along and he wasn’t fully confident in himself that he would be able to control himself if Zoro asked him to cross that line.

Fuck it, Sanji decided, inhaling deeply and feeling his chest expand and press against Zoro’s own. Setting his other foot flat on the floor, Sanji pressed his hands flush against the floor, splayed his fingers and pushed off against the floorboards, flipping the two of them over so Sanji was straddling Zoro on the floor of the galley, hidden behind the counter and giving them just enough privacy if someone did walk in on them for whatever reason.

Zoro groaned loudly under him as his shoulders hit the Adam’s wood, arching up into the pain as his eye rolled back in his head. “Fuck,” he groaned out, head twisting to the side as he raised his hips to press against Sanji’s ass. Sanji stilled, watching Zoro writhe under him for a moment. What exactly had Zoro been through while he was gone? Sanji had known his decision, albeit, stupid, would affect the whole crew differently; he hadn’t given it much thought on how it would affect Zoro. No emotion, stone faced Roronoa Zoro and he was practically crying here on the galley floor.

“You’re an idiot,” Sanji hissed, shifting his legs to kneel between Zoro’s thighs. Sanji kneed Zoro’s thighs open wider, grinding against Zoro’s ass as he let lust wash over him. He’d been trying to hold back, but that didn’t seem to matter now. “A complete and fucking idiot. I said I’d be back.” It felt weird to suddenly be on the other side of this argument. He’d fully expected to take the brunt of Zoro’s anger, but he’d never prepared himself for an emotionally vulnerable encounter and that left him fumbling over himself as Sanji tried to quickly pull together an attempt at dominating this encounter.

Zoro grabbed Sanji by the tie, pulling him down for a brutal kiss and Sanji went with it this time, done fighting against what Zoro wanted now that he understood what it was that Zoro wanted. Zoro bit at his lip again and this time Sanji bit back, sucking Zoro’s lower lip into his mouth and dragging his teeth as he pulled away. Chasing him, Zoro covered Sanji’s mouth with his own, humming almost desperately into the kiss as his fingers carded into Sanji’s hair. Sanji thrust his tongue into Zoro’s mouth, sweeping over his lover’s and exploring as he went. He’d missed the taste of the swordsman and was slightly disappointed at the lack of the underlying tone of alcohol. He’d been telling the truth, not that Sanji thought he wasn’t, when Zoro said he was sober.

“Just fuck me.” Zoro panted against Sanji’s mouth as his fingers moved to the buttons of Sanji’s shirt. His actions were clumsy, lacking Zoro’s normally confident and controlled movements; and while it didn’t go unnoticed, Sanji refrained from commenting on it as well. There was no need, they both understood Zoro was a mess right now, both physically and emotionally.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Sanji bit back, balancing on his knees as he helped Zoro undo his shirt buttons. Shrugging out of the sheer fabric, Sanji tossed his shirt up onto the counter before leaning back down to catch Zoro in an aggressive kiss, teeth clacking together as Zoro’s head hit the floor again.

“I got—” Zoro cut off, gasping against his mouth as Sanji reached between them and palmed at Zoro’s cock. Sanji could tell he was fully erect and Sanji squeezed as best he could from the way Zoro’s pants were taut across the inseam. It stirred his own want and Sanji palmed at his cock, confined to his pants as he quickly grew hard at the sight before him.

Giving Zoro one good squeeze, Sanji let go and braced his hands on either side of Zoro’s head, leaning down to nip at his neck. Licking a trail up to Zoro’s ear, Sanji felt his heart jump as his lover groaned, tipping his head away to expose his neck and bucking his hips up against Sanji’s stomach. “You have  _ what? _ ” Sanji hissed the last word, knowing damned well what it was Zoro was talking about, but trying to figure out just where in the hell he would have been keeping the lube. He’d come in here with the intent of having sex; Sanji wasn’t going to fool himself into thinking Zoro hadn’t walked in here unprepared.

Zoro pressed his palms flat to the floor, jerking his hips up against Sanji as he dropped one leg out to the side. With a swallow, Zoro rolled his head forward, raising a hand toward his groin. Sanji thought for sure Zoro was going to reach for his dick, but instead he stuffed a hand down his haramaki, producing the small tube of lube they had stashed in the crow’s nest. Sanji couldn’t help but chuckle, snatching it from Zoro’s fingers as he licked at the corner of his mouth. “You sneaky bastard,” Sanji hummed against Zoro’s lips, obliging his lover when Zoro turned his head to kiss him properly. 

Leaning back, Sanji stuck the tube in his mouth, using both his hands to work at Zoro’s pants, fumbling for only a second before he snapped the button open and drew the zipper down. Despite knowing, Sanji couldn’t help it as he spoke around the bottle in his teeth, “You came in here looking for me to fuck you, didn’t you? That was your plan the entire time, hm?”

“Shit, the sound of your voice is so fucking annoying. Stop stalling, Cook.” Zoro batted his hands away, hooking his thumbs into his belt loops and pushing his pants down as far as he could, groaning when his cock sprang free, smacking against his stomach before settling heavily there. Sanji felt his mouth water at the sight of his lover as he pulled Zoro’s pants the rest of the way off, not caring anymore as he threw them over his shoulder. Zoro wanted him— badly, Sanji would add— and Sanji knew he wanted Zoro; so why exactly was he stalling?

Pulling the lube from his mouth, Sanji snapped the cap open, drizzling some onto his fingers as he let his eyes travel over Zoro’s body. His shirt was half pushed up his chest, held in place by his stupid green belly warmer, exposing his abs and lower body perfectly to Sanji. His cock was flushed red and if Sanji held his breath, he swore he could see the pulse of Zoro’s heart beat as blood rushed to his groin. 

Sanji’s own cock was throbbing in his slacks, but he ignored the want to wrap his slicked fingers around himself as he grasped Zoro’s knee with his clean hand and pushed it up and out, exposing Zoro’s entrance better. Zoro sat up on his elbows, panting as he craned his neck to try and watch Sanji as he pressed slicked fingers against him. With a groan, Zoro dropped his head back, trying to spread his legs wider to give Sanji more room to work him open.

Carefully, Sanji pressed a finger into his lover, gauging Zoro’s reaction as he sank into his heat. Sanji could see the low moan vibrate in his throat and Sanji pulled back only to press in slowly again. Zoro’s body was taking him in easily, Sanji quickly able to sink all the way in to the farthest knuckle only after a couple thrusts. He didn’t hesitate to add a second finger, leaning over Zoro for a kiss as he thrust into him, scissoring his fingers as he stretched and prepped. Zoro kissed him back, moaning as their mouths worked against one another before a hand snapped into Sanji’s hair and Zoro pulled his head to the side. “That’s enough.”

Sanji frowned down at Zoro even as he kept moving his fingers. He could feel Zoro’s body flex and clench around him. “It’s been a while; you’re still—”

Zoro cut him off with a shake of his head. “Fuck it; I don’t care. I need to feel you, Sanji. I need to have you inside me. Fuck the prep; I can take it.” Zoro rolled his hips against Sanji’s fingers, making Sanji sigh heavily as he pushed back against Zoro. He really should have kept going, but Zoro was already sitting up, pulling away from Sanji as his hands reached for Sanji’s belt.

Sanji didn’t stop Zoro, raising his hands in the air in surrender as Zoro crushed their mouths together, thrusting his tongue into Sanji’s mouth. Sanji moaned and pushed back, sucking at Zoro’s tongue as the swordsman fumbled his belt open, pulling the leather free of the loops and dropping it to the floor. Zoro pulled Sanji’s cock free of his slacks with a deep groan, fisting along the shaft as he picked up the lube from where Sanji had dropped it to the floor. “Fuck, I missed you,” Zoro breathed out, palming at the head of Sanji’s length as he flicked open the cap to the lube with his other hand.

“You talking to me or my dick,” Sanji raised an eyebrow, smirking as Zoro’s eye flicked up to meet his. Sanji could barely see a ring of gray around the blown pupil and he grinned broadly at Zoro as the realization of his words dawned on the swordsman. Reaching down, Zoro wrapped his hand around Sanji’s shaft, fisting him from base to tip and covering Sanji in lube.

Sanji let his head fall back as he groaned loudly, panting out toward the ceiling at the feel of Zoro slowly jerking him off. He knew it was only to get ready to continue, but after being away from Zoro for so long and having so much happen, it was enough for the moment. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed Zoro until this very moment and he swallowed hard as Zoro squeezed the head of his cock in his fist before letting go.

Opening his eyes, Sanji watched as Zoro climbed into his lap, straddling him as Zoro reached behind himself, fingers brushing up the underside of Sanji’s length as he lined them up against one another. He could feel Zoro against the tip of his cock and Sanji bit his lip, waiting for his lover to sink down onto him. Zoro met his eye and smirked at him as he licked at the corner of his mouth. It was a taunt, Sanji knew it, even if he didn't understand it's exact meaning.

Something snapped in Sanji and he jerked forward, slamming Zoro to the floor as he ground against his lover’s ass. With a long groan, Zoro wrapped his legs around Sanji’s back, throwing his head back. “Fuck! Come on, Sanji, I can’t take the wait any longer.”

Sanji grabbed the base of his dick, lining himself up against Zoro before pressing into him slowly. Zoro was tight and Sanji cursed under his breath at giving in to Zoro’s wants. Above him, his lover moaned, one hand clawing at the floorboards while the other sank into Sanji’s hair. “You’re fucking tight, Zoro.” Sanji bowed his head to rest against Zoro’s chest, swallowing as he pressed deeper, sinking inch by gloriously tight inch into the heat of the swordsman.

Sanji paused when he was fully sheathed, swallowing and panting as he tried to regain himself. He was slightly dizzy, able to feel Zoro’s body pulsing around him as they adjusted to one another after so long. Under him, Zoro rolled his hips, groaning at the feel of them pulling away from each other. Sanji snapped his hips tight against Zoro’s ass, gasping loudly. “Will you hold the fuck on, you greedy fuck?” Sanji was panting, leaning forward to bite at Zoro’s Adam’s apple. “You’re so fucking tight, I need a moment or I am going to cum right now.”

“I’d fucking wring your neck if you did.” Zoro grunted at him, his words vibrating against Sanji’s lips as he spoke.

“Than hang on, impatient marimo. This is why I said we needed to keep prepping.”

“Can’t hack it, is that it, Shit Cook?” Even though Sanji couldn’t see it, he knew Zoro had a smug, shit eating grin on his face and just out of spite, Sanji pulled away as far as he dared, slamming back into Zoro as hard as he could. The swordsman’s breath hitched before he groaned loudly, grip tightening in Sanji’s hair. “Fuck; yes! Just like that, Sanji; fuck me hard and fast.”

Sanji pulled away slowly, just to irritate Zoro, lifting his head to watch his lover’s reaction. Zoro’s mouth dropped open as he groaned loudly. Sanji reached up, tugging Zoro’s hand loose from his hair, twining their fingers and he leaned on that arm for leverage as he pulled almost all the way out. Part of Sanji was still hesitant to comply to Zoro’s demands, but the other part of him was fueled by their never ending war to one up the other one and with that in the forefront of his thoughts, Sanji tightened his hold on Zoro’s fingers and thrust forward.

Zoro instantly arched into the movement, shoulders grinding against the floorboards as his back came up and he gasped before it died off into a low moan. Sanji didn’t hesitate to repeat the movement, although he didn’t pull out as far, instead focusing his thrusts into seeing how far he could make Zoro arch off the floor in his want. Zoro’s grip on Sanji’s hand tightened with each thrust Sanji made and Sanji was surprised with how vocal Zoro was being tonight. While, Zoro always made little sounds, low grunts or groans, the full on moans he was letting slip past his lips were rare and a true testament to just how off he really was tonight.

Sanji almost lost his balance when Zoro’s other hand snapped up to the back of his neck, pulling Sanji forward until their foreheads touched. Sanji slowed, but he kept moving, even as Zoro bit at his lip, dragging it between his teeth as he pulled away. “Don’t stop.” Zoro inhaled deeply, closing his eye as he let go of Sanji’s hand, both of Zoro’s hands sliding to Sanji’s shoulders to wrap around the back of his neck. Lifting his head, Zoro moaned into Sanji’s neck: “I want to feel you so deep inside me, I could blow you.”

Sanji groaned, he couldn’t help it, as want shot down his spine. Even though he knew it wasn’t physically possible, the mental image of Zoro blowing him while they fucked flashed in Sanji’s mind and he sucked in a sharp breath as he snapped his hips against Zoro’s ass again. As Sanji was beginning to expect, Zoro groaned loudly, meeting Sanji’s harsh thrusts as he lifted his hips. “You're such a masochist,” Sanji panted out, bracing his hands on the floor as he bucked his hips against Zoro’s ass.

Zoro grunted under him, body tense and countering every move Sanji made. Sweat was building at Zoro’s forehead and Sanji could feel it dampening his hair, making it clump and fall into his eyes. Short nails dug into Sanji’s shoulder, raking across his skin as Zoro moaned and writhed under him. Sanji wondered what was going through Zoro’s head; what sort of thoughts where fueling this encounter for him to want to reunite in this particular way.

He was angry, Sanji knew that, and his voice shook with a barely controlled rage that was clear as day to Sanji. Sanji stopped, moving to sit back to look at his lover, but Zoro simply tightened his grip, holding Sanji in place as he knelt over him. “Zoro,” Sanji breathed out, biting at his lip and unsure if he should voice his apology or not. He was sorry he’d put the man though any sort of pain, but that was all and Sanji knew apologizing, even if Sanji meant it for just that, would seem like an apology for leaving and he’d never be sorry for making that decision. Shifting his weight, Sanji raised an arm, pressing it to the back of Zoro’s head in a meager attempt at calming him.

Inhaling to speak, Sanji’s breath caught in his throat as Zoro bit him, teeth sinking into his neck to the point where Sanji was sure they broke the skin. Growling lowly, Zoro sucked at the spot, a stinging pain flaring in Sanji’s neck as he tried to rip his head away. “Zoro!” Sanji’s voice sounded slightly panicked to his own ears and he dug his fingers into the swordsman's hair, pulling back and finally getting Zoro to let go.

Zoro licked blood from his lip as he glared up at Sanji. “You’re such a dick, you know that.” He spat out each word and Sanji could only frown at Zoro, knowing full well his lover spoke the truth. Zoro was pissed at him, Sanji knew that, not seeing the need to answer Zoro, and Zoro didn’t seem to be looking for one either as he held Sanji’s gaze. “A stupid, selfish, swirly-browed, ridiculous, no good, fucking asshole.”

“You done?” Sanji tried to keep his voice even, but wasn’t sure if he was doing a good job at it or not. Zoro inhaled deeply, but said nothing, his pointed glare conveying exactly what it was he wanted to get across to Sanji and that was that he was mad Sanji had abandoned the others, gone off on his own and thought he could handle everything by himself just fine. That obviously hadn’t been true and neither one of them had to say it outloud; it already stung enough as it was.

The two remained quiet for a second, simply glaring at one another before Zoro opened his mouth.“Fuck you for good measure,” he snarled out and despite everything, Zoro’s words dripped nothing but hostility toward Sanji.

Dropping his hand to smack loudly against the floor, Sanji pulled away from Zoro, thrusting into him as hard as he could and actually causing Zoro to jerk against the floor. The swordsman bit at his lip, groaning loudly as Sanji leaned forward, growling into Zoro’s ear. “What in the fuck do you think I am doing?” Licking the shell, Sanji bit at Zoro’s earrings, bucking into Zoro brutally, his pace fast and constant like the bastard had fucking asked for. “You came looking for me; for this,” Sanji growled, Zoro’s attempts to taunt him giving way to new found frustrations. “You’re beyond the point where you can call names and make empty threats.”

“Not empty,” Zoro got out as he raised one arm to brace against the fridge. Sanji looked up quickly, not realizing they were that close to it before looking back down to Zoro. Using that arm as leverage, Zoro rocked his hips up into every one of Sanji’s movements, his counter actions just as harsh as Sanji’s own as they rocked against one another. “We’re fucking.”

“You’re unbelievable, you know that.”

“Stop talking.” Raising his head, Zoro swallowed, panting against Sanji’s neck before he licked at his bite mark. Sanji pulled away from the stinging pain, but Zoro simply followed, nipping harshly with his teeth in punishment. “Harder, Sanji,” Zoro bit out, all his aggression being growled out into those two words. Sanji didn’t answer as he snapped his hips against Zoro’s ass, holding himself there tightly for a moment before he repeated the action.

He was quickly approaching his limit, a burning heat coiling in his gut, and Sanji was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to keep up the pace for long. He wanted to, and he knew Zoro did as well, but Sanji could feel fatigue beginning to set in, knowing it wouldn’t be long until that overwhelmed him. He was still trying to recover from his escapade and the tension of his encounter with Zoro hadn’t helped his nerves any. Now that he knew everything was okay, that things were going to be fine between him and his lover, Sanji could feel it all slipping away and he just wanted to sleep until he regained his typical demeanor.

“Harder.” Zoro repeated the word, breathless commands as he bucked into every thrust of Sanji's hips, meeting him halfway and slamming the two of them together in the most brutal and aggressive way possible. Zoro’s other arm braced against the fridge, same as the first, and Sanji watched the muscles in the swordsman’s arms flex as he pushed against Sanji with every thrust he made. Sanji grabbed Zoro by the leg, hiking his leg up onto his hip and changing the angle of this thrusts. Zoro moaned loudly, body tightening and shuddering under Sanji and he twisted, grinning at the thought that he’d most likely brushed against his lover’s sweet spot as Sanji tried to repeat his movements.

Sanji could see the tension mounting in Zoro’s body, feel it with every thrust he made and couldn't help the low laugh that bubbled from his throat. This wasn’t meant to be a welcome home. This wasn’t meant to be some sappy, romantic reunion. This was meant to get out all the pent up anguish Zoro had been swallowing down. A quick and aggressive fuck to calm Zoro’s nerves and right what the swordsman thought was wrong in his mind. “The fuck are you laughing at,” Zoro picked his head up, one of his arms wrapping around Sanji’s shoulder as he bit at the juncture of Sanji’s jaw where it met his throat, teeth scraping along sweat slicked skin.

“A fucking dumbass,” Sanji spat out, punctuating each word with a snap of his hips. Sanji grit his teeth as Zoro only bit him harder, grunting as he tried to not think of the pinching pain. He could feel a dull throb from where Zoro had bit him farther down his neck, as well as a stinging pain from the scratches at his shoulder, but all that did was make Sanji try harder, push further and he snapped his hips against Zoro as hard as he could.

Zoro’s breath caught before he panted into the crook of Sanji’s neck, his breath hot on Sanji’s skin. “Fuck,” he groaned out, tightening his leg around Sanji’s hip. “Faster.” Sanji complied, grip tightening around Zoro’s thigh, his lover’s voice growing louder, confirming Sanji had found what he was hoping he had. With each movement, they were inching closer to the fridge, but Zoro didn’t seem to care as he raised his hips into another one of Sanji’s harsh thrusts.

“You’re gonna smack your head off the fridge at this rate,” Sanji frowned as he watched Zoro shift the hand bracing against the base of the shiny metal. He could see fingerprints smeared across the silver and Sanji bucked against Zoro’s ass as he clicked his tongue. “Gonna wash that afterward.”

“Fuck the fridge, Sanji.” Zoro grabbed a handful of Sanji’s hair, pulling him into a brutal and searing kiss. Sanji inhaled sharply, groaning into it as he pressed against Zoro’s mouth, tongues meeting for a second before Zoro was trying to bite him again.

“I’ve had about enough of your fucking biting,” Sanji pulled away, snaking a hand between them to wrap his hand around Zoro’s arousal. He squeezed harshly, enjoying the low groan it pulled from Zoro’s mouth. Zoro’s length felt heavy in Sanji’s palm as he swiped his thumb across the head, smearing pre-cum as he did. Another low groan ripped from Zoro’s mouth as he dropped his head back to the floor, tipping it away to expose his throat. Sanji leaned down, dragging his bottom lip as he licked at Zoro’s skin. “You like that,” Sanji started, voice low and hoarse. “My hand on your cock?”

Sanji didn’t really give Zoro a chance to answer as he squeezed the head in his hand, starting a fast and rough pace that he hoped matched his own hips. Zoro arched up into the touch, breath hitching before it dropped off into a low moan. Zoro’s hand found Sanji’s neck, keeping his head down. Sanji turned his head, resting his cheek on Zoro’s collarbone as he snapped his hips against his lover.

Everything felt hot suddenly and Sanji knew it was from both their combined body heat. His skin was sticky wherever he and Zoro touched, but Sanji could have cared less, concentrating on the sounds coming from above him and the sharp pants of breath stirring his hair. He was getting close, he could feel it and he knew Zoro was as well. “I’m going to fucking make you cum,” Sanji grit out, pulling his knees up tight against Zoro’s ass for leverage as he tried to sit up just enough to change his focus to jerking his lover off.

Begrudgingly, Zoro let him up, dropping his arm to the floor before dragging it to brace against the fridge as well. Sanji felt a pang of annoyance, snapping his hips as he tightened his grip on Zoro’s cock. Sanji could feel Zoro flexing around him, his breaths coming out in broken pants. Sanji let his eyes trail over the swordsman, licking at the corner of his mouth as want flared through him, throwing him toward that edge.

“Sanji,” Zoro warned, the tone of his voice husky and broken. With a swallow, he tried again, but the word caught in Zoro’s throat as he groaned loudly, body arching as he tensed under Sanji’s touch. Sanji’s breath caught as Zoro became unbearably tight, cum splattering across Zoro’s stomach and abs, as well as covering Sanji’s knuckles as his lover came hard. Snapping his hips tight against Zoro’s ass, Sanji moaned Zoro’s name loudly, releasing deep inside his lover. Sanji saw white as he lost himself to his high, enjoying the feeling of surreal bliss at cuming at the same time the swordsman did.

He more felt than saw Zoro drop back to the floor with a hiss, reaching out to grab Sanji’s wrist to pull his hand away from his dick. Blinking, Sanji looked down at him, frowning in slight confusion before he realized what Zoro had done. Zoro didn’t let him go, simply holding onto Sanji’s wrist in a loose hold, just enough to feel the heat of his skin and Sanji’s racing pulse. The faintest of smiles graced his lips as he leaned down to press a kiss to Zoro’s collarbone.

Zoro batted him away, grumbling something unintelligible and twisting his head to the side with a huff. He was still cranky, which didn’t bother Sanji much and he let the action slide as he inhaled deeply. With a long sigh, Sanji braced his arms on either side of Zoro’s chest. “You ready?” Zoro only grunted at him and Sanji rolled his eyes as he pulled out, sitting back on his heels and stretching his spine out with a low groan.

With a deep breath, Zoro shifted slightly on the floor, reaching to pull his shirt back down before he stopped, dropping his hands back to his sides. “Here,” Sanji grabbed the towel that hung from the oven handle, reaching out to wipe across Zoro’s stomach. “Let me.”

“I got it,” Zoro grabbed the cloth, shifting and sitting up just enough to wipe the cum from his skin.

Standing on his knees, Sanji pulled his pants up, stumbling to his feet as Zoro chuckled darkly behind him. “Keep that up and you can’t have any of this new sake I bought.” Reaching up, Sanji opened a cabinet, pulling out a tall and thin clear bottle, holding it out for Zoro to look at.

Carefully, he took it from Sanji, actually taking a moment to read the label before he twisted off the cork and tipped it back, taking a long drink from it. “Not bad,” he commented, holding it back out to Sanji. Sanji accepted the bottle easily, taking a quick swig before setting it on the counter, easily within Zoro’s reach.

Lighting a cigarette, Sanji groaned and sat back on the floor, leaning against the counter cabinets and stretching his legs out in front of him. Zoro was a bit slower, but moved to sit next to him, grabbing the bottle and taking another drink. Neither of them spoke, but Sanji noticed that after that first gulp, Zoro was sipping at his booze, actually enjoying the taste and the quiet that settled between them. Shifting the bottle to his other hand, Zoro reached out, resting his hand on Sanji’s thigh. Sanji didn’t move, just watched and waited for what Zoro was going to do. When the swordsman calmly went back to his drinking, otherwise ignoring Sanji, he leaned over, resting his head on Zoro’s shoulder as he pulled another drag off his smoke. Zoro’s hand tightened ever so slightly on Sanji’s thigh and he smiled around his cigarette, snuggling a little closer.


End file.
